Automobiles have recently been down sized to reduce their cost and fuel consumption. While this downsizing has in part achieved the above objectives, such achievement has not been without drawbacks. With the downsizing, came smaller doors, smaller bodies and smaller openings between the back of the tiltable front seat in the two door models and the back seat thus providing only reduced access to behind the seat and particularly to the back seat. By the tilting alone, sufficient space is not provided without sliding the front seat forward. In this regard see U.K. Patent Nos. 1,344,271 and 1,432,889. Where the front seat is released from its locked position and moved forward in an attempt to provide sufficient access to behind the seat and particularly to the back seat, it is preferable that the front seat be automatically returned to its initial position when the front seat is moved rearwardly to avoid the front seat driver or passenger having to re-adjust the position of the seat after entry of a passenger behind the seat. In this regard, the prior art proposes the use of "memory devices" which each purport to mechanically "remember" the initial position of the seat when each seat is released from its locked position and moved forwardly. See published U.K. Patent Application Nos. 2,033,738; 2,091,548 and 1,459,605 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,182; 4,101,169 and 4,440,442.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,442 does not provide a true "memory" as such which sets itself when the seat slides forward. Rather this patent teaches the use of upper and lower vertically stacked track assemblies slidable relative to one another only one of which moves at one time and provides minimal adjustment and access.
The other patents and applications each provide a true "memory" to permit return of the seat to its initial position which position itself is adjustable relative to moveable portions of the track assemblies. By tilting the back of the front seat forward, a wire or other device may be tripped, releasing a latch and causing the "memory" to be set while the front seat is pushed forward.
However, most devices are not very reliable, comprise too many component parts, are costly to manufacture, and do not permit sufficient entry access space to the back seat.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved assembly for the sliding movement of the front seat which maximizes access to behind the front seat and particularly to the back seat, minimizes costs for providing such entry and provides a reliable "memory" of the initial position of the front seat for reliable return to that initial position when the front seat is returned to its initial position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such assembly which does not interfere with conventional adjustment operations and positioning of the seat.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of an embodiment of the invention.